User blog:Arvin30p/Fleet Bloopers - Summer 2016 Edition
Prologue: 08/11/2016 - Admiral's base 1 day before the Operation, the Admiral is currently making ends meet. Hiro: Hmm... I guess this should do the trick. The Admiral is looking on his roster. Sazanami who was with him looks at the roster too. Sazanami: Master? What is the matter? Hiro: Looks like I won't make it in time. Sazanami: I see... Hiro: Well, I would try to compromise for things. Sazanami: Like what? Hiro: I should train my maruyus until they are ready. Sazanami: I see. Hiro: Anyways, that was meant for you. Sazanami: For me? Hiro: Yup. Sazanami: I see... (Yes!) Hiro: Anyways, how is our last minute training regime fare? Sazanami: well, the team is progressing considerably. Especially Unryuu-san's level. I hope we can level her to Kai soon. Hiro: Well, that is quite good. Also, I hope we can also remodel Iowa at this point. Sazanami: Indeed. Hiro: Anyways, time for us to hear their thoughts... And the Admiral welcomes the leveling fleet who came back from their training session. The Second Malaya Naval Battle - Prelude A few Hours passed and the Announcement was made to the whole Naval base. It was a Medium Scale Operation in the Malayan Peninsula. Sazanami: Master, Looks like the operations has been posted. Hiro: Indeed. Sazanami: Master, should we prepare for sortie? Hiro: I guess not this time around. The Operations were quite too... unique. Sazanami: I see. But if you ever find time, please call us too. We want to strech our bones and muscles too. Hiro: I will, if the situation calls me to. Soon after, the two looked at the sun as it sets on the horizon. E1 - A Meeting with the submariner who is on vacation Abyss Side: Submarines were always stay underwater to stay cool... But this time around, the said submariner is quite a big girl. Summer SS Hime: Hmm... So you are leading us this time? Zero who was currently drenched in rainwaters due to the fact that he crossed an area which is also riddled with thunderstorms and heavy rainfall. Zero: Indeed. Anyways, why the heck are you dressed up like that when the skies has been too dark to be called summer? Summer SS Hime: It's what you called catching up to the seasons of the temperate zones. Zero: Bullshit. Summer SS Hime: Anyways, why are you here anyways? What is your plan? Zero: Me? I am just a passerby anyways. But, I am quite good at making things slightly complicated as heck. Summer SS Hime: Then I am all ears. And so the two had their simple strategic talk. Present situations: The Admiral has already called his fleet to do the first area of Operations. Hiro: Basically, you are all here to do some pest control. Isuzu: Pest control? You mean Submarine Hunting? Hiro: Basically the same. Anyways, This map operation is quite tricky. Noshiro: What do you mean? Hiro: Well, we are not allowed to bring an Aviation Battleship into this operation. Noshiro: This is quite bad. But are we allowed to bring a light carrier in this operations? Hiro: Yup. Good thing for us is that we can carry one light carrier for the fight. Naka: I see... Ooyodo: Admiral, what difficulty do you want to tackle this time around. I will notify HQ about this. Hiro: Bring in the hardest one we can afford. Ooyodo: Alright. Noted. Ooyodo steps out of the meeting room. Ushio raises her hand. Ushio: Admiral. Why is Ooyodo-san out of the roster? Hiro: Right, This time around, we will be bringing everyone who can do an Pre-emptive Anti -Submarine Warfare. Verniy: But, I am still not capable of that... Hiro: Well, I need at least 2 Destroyers for the path. Verniy: Understood. Hiro: Anyways, time for the six of you to head out to the submarine infested waters. And the team heads out. The Tiresome battle between the Submarine Princess who was taking a summer vacation Summer SS Hime: So my prey have come.... Heh heh...Ha ha ha... Isuzu: And here we are again... Summer SS Hime: Pesky fools. I am different from the one you are talking about. Naka: Anyways, since we learned a new skill, would you mind taking hits from us? Summer SS HIme: What!? And the rain of Depth Charges has begun. Conclusion of a rather sensless battle And after the some fights later, the Submarine Princess has finally met her end. Summer SS Hime: Fu..fufu.... Once again...I'm diving in...to the bottom of the sea... eh? And the Submarine Princess falls towards the deep abyss. Isuzu: Well then folks. It's time for us to head back. Ushio: Right. Verniy: Question! Isuzu: What is it Hi- Be- Verniy: Call me Verniy... Isuzu: Whatever (I can't pronounce her name at all) Verniy: Anyways, when can I do that thing? Naka: When you have gained more levels... Noshiro: Well, there was no other way anyways, just wait for it. Verniy: Alright. Zuihou: Anyway, I heard that the Admiral has prepared food for us. Isuzu: Really!? What are we looking for? Let's storm there already. And so the ASW gang heads back towards the naval base. Intermission #1: A base full of bizarre people Currently, the Admiral is busy preparing his fleet for the Second Operation. In his side, Sazanami currently gives him pointers on a lot of things to consider since it was a tricky operation to begin with.But, the said preparations is not reflected on the mood of the shipgirls who were currently eating in the mess hall. Sitting on a table far away from the rest, Haruna is currently eating her food. As time passes by, Hiei sits on the available chair which is right in front of Haruna and placed her food in the available space on the table. Hiei: Haruna... Haruna: Hiei-neesan, can you listen to me for a bit? Hiei: I will. What does my cute little sister want? Haruna: I want you to give up on the Admiral. Hiei: I can't. Asides, he is never mine to begin with. Haruna: ... Hiei: Haruna, I know that it's quite unfair for you to have been loved by him... but in truth, That guy only loved one girl... And the rest of us were loved due to his consideration and his obligations he felt for us. Haruna: But, that is still fotunate for Hiei-neesan to be loved by him. However... Haruna has been... Hiei: I understand, even for a bit... I understood how you felt. Haruna: thanks, but you don't need to comfort me... Hiei: But I won't yield him to you. Haruna: !? Hiei: Don't take it too harsh on yourself. afterall, considering you, you are quite a mild girl... Haruna: What do you mean? Hiei: Look around you... Haruna looks around and she saw the darkness that envelops the mess hall. Some of the girls she see were all grinning from ear to ear wanted to be sent to the operations as they wanted to make a contribution for the team and earn them points that might get the attention of the Admiral. xxx: If he brought me this time... I will seriously be an MVP and make him recognize him. ufufufu. yyy: He will sortie me too... and if that happens, I'll be most likely to be the one who will be praised. Haruna shivers to see the sight of seeing the true colors of some ship-girls that were currently waiting for the time they were called to sortie. Hiei: So Haruna, are you willing to fight amongst one another. This battlefield is quite different from the battles we have witnessed. Haruna: Indeed... But even so, Haruna will not give up. Hiei: Well then, I pray that you will be drafted later. And so, the two resumes eating their meal E2 - Battle with an unusual enemy Abyss Side: Zero has received news about the fall of the Summer Submarine Princess Zero: I see... I understand. Anywayws, this is quite surprising for them to use such tricks on the Submarine Princess. After Zero finished speaking, A person(?) appeared in the shadows. She was with a moster who was guarding her. xxx: Admiral Zero, I am going already. Zero who didn't look at the said person replied Zero: Alright. But why do you have to dress up for the season? I mean, the seas should be stormy right? xxx: Well, if you are watching our battles; somehow, the surroundings got so clear. I wonder if it's a freak of nature or not. But this is quite alarming. Zero: Indeed. Anyways, I see no reason why you have to go out this early. xxx: Well, I am the main boss afterall, I have to scare those weaklings anyways. Zero: I see. Anyways, I can let you tempt the Admiral on the other side if you want. xxx: I doubt he likes girls like me... Zero: Truly, Since I have no interest of you, it's 100% true that he has no interest of you. xxx: How horrible your analoy is... Anyways, I have to go. Zero: Take care. May you find hapiness... xxx: I am not getting married!! And so the said person left along with her monstrous bodyguard. Zero who was left behind started to bleed from his nose. Zero: (And here I thought I am immune at all.) The naval base at dawn Hiro: Anyways, did you guys have the correct load-out? everyone nodded in agreement Hiro: Any questions from the group? Satsuki raises her hand. Hiro: That is quite rare. Satsuki, what is it? Satsuki: Commander. Why do I carry these landing crafts? Hiro: It's for the betterment of our mission. Treat them as if they are precious cargo. Satsuki: But I want my guns! I want to hit them away! Hiro: Sadly, It's a transport mission, not a mission to kill every enemy you set your eyes upon. Satsuki: Boo~! Kitakami raises her hand too. Hiro: Kitakami, what is it? Kitakami: I understand that the shrimp Satsuki gets her Daihatsus, but why am I carrying not only 1 but 2 bulky radars!? Hiro: Isn't that obvious? Kitakami: Accuracy? Hiro: Line-of-sight. Kitakami punched the Admiral's solar plexus. Kitakami: This is insane! Why I have to carry these radars? Can't you just let Abukuma carry them? Hiro: Indeed. she is more useless than you anyways. Abukuma: It's a lie right!? Hiro: Anyways, just for the time being, Kitakami, please don't tell Ooi about this. She might kill me. Kitakami: Don't worry. I already told her about this. Hiro: Oh well... Anyways, Anymore questions? Nobody has raised their hands Hiro: Well then, Anyways, of course you won't look like a laughing stock with those equipments. Abukuma: What do you mean? Hiro: I have sent my Land based Air Support to help you with the problematic place in that map. Abukuma: I see. Hiro: Also, I have assigned our elegant and lovely Akizuki for this mission. Please treat her well. Akizuki: Commander, there is no need for you to flatter me like that... wait, why is your Secretary's eyes gleamed? Hiro: It's normal. Sazanami is quite excited to do some work. But it seems she can't do the work right now. Akizuki: I see... Commnader, If I did great... Can you... Sazanami: Alright, no more time to dilly-dallying, time to sortie everyone. Hiro: Anyways Akizuki, Aren't you going already? Akizuki: ...Alright. And The fleet has departed to hit the waters. Meanwhile, the two who were left at the office. Hiro: Sazanami, are you perhaps... Sazanami: I do... Afterall, Akizuki seems to be harboring feelings to you. Hiro: I see... Sazanami: Master, are you perhaps... Hiro: Nah. Now that you think about it... I guess Akizuki is quite a serious person... but not as serious as Hatsuzuki. Sazanami: What do you mean? Hiro: I mean, we might have been incompatible to one another. Sazanami: I see... Hiro: But, it seems that Teruzuki and I match. Sazanami steps on the Admiral's foot. The Admiral immediately felt the crushing pain as his foot is being crushed by the weight of Sazanami's step. Sazanami: Master, I want you to reconsider regarding to that matter... And the Admiral said sorry to Sazanami immediately. Meeting with the Battleship Princess BB Summer Princess: will... sink you... as many times... as I need.. Akizuki: EH!?? The rest of the team were unaffected by the threath of the said battleship. Abukuma: Oh it's her again. Kitakami: It's a shame I didn't bring my best loadout for her. Akizuki: Umm... that is a battleship right? Kitakami: Yup. Abukuma: Indeed. But don't worry. Because... Kitakami: ...Your senpais will make sure that they will look good after killing her. Akizuki: Really!? Abukuma: (what should we do Kitakami?) Kitakami: (Don't ask me, you started this one) Satsuki: (It seems my senpais are quite unreliale at these times.) And the battle commences. The end of the endless transport runs. Due to the frailty of the team, Satsuki was benched and the Admiral brought Ooshio to bring more power to the fleet. And long at last, the managed to encounter the Battleship Princess for the last time. BB Summer Princess: Persistent aren't you? Kitakami: Well, we are quite tired of coming here and there. can you let us pass? BB Summer Princess: OVER MY DEAD BODY!!! Kitakami: There you heard it guys, kill her!!! Others: ALRIGHT!!! And the overkill begins. Later, the Battleship Princess was able to flee despite the efforts of the fleet. BB Summer Princess: ALAS, I have survived. I will take my leave now. Abukuma: Damn, she escaped. Kitakami: Indeed. Akizuki: Well, a victory is still a victory. And also... We need to take her home too. Akizuki pointed on the girl who was standing beside her. Abukuma: Who is she? Kitakami: Indeed. Who is she? xxx: I am the 6th ship of the Mutsuki class, I am Minazuki. Nice meeting you all. Akizuki: Minazuki-chan, shall we head home? Minazuki: Home? Abukuma: To where your sisters are... and to where your commander lives. Minazuki: I see... Kitakami: Well then, even though I am not the flagship, Everyone; shall we go home? Others: Alright. And the fleet + Minazuki returns to the naval base. Intermission #2: Akizuki's Reward Akizuki arrived at the Admiral's office after their successful transport operations. Akizuki: Commander, we have arrived from our operations. Hiro: Good work Akizuki. Akizuki: Thanks. Anyways, I better go my way now. Hiro: Wait Akizuki! Can you wait a bit? Akizuki: What is it Commander? Hiro: I'll treat you to lunch. Since it's already 2 in the afternoon. Akizuki: Oh right. Teruzuki and Hatsuzuki might have eaten their fill already. Hiro: Well, the treat is on me. You can order whatever you want. Akizuki: Really!? From the Admiral's Point of view, he is seeing Akizuki drools like a dog. Hiro: Akizuki, you are drooling. Akizuki: Sorry. It's been a while since I ate a lot. (Wipes away the saliva) Hiro: Wait a bit, I know that our cooks give quite considerable amounts of food to everyone and yet you say that you haven't eaten anything that is large in quantities. Akizuki: Oh right, We store our leftovers in our own fridge. Hiro: Come again? Akizuki: We store our leftovers at our own refrigerator. Hiro: HOW THE HECK DID YOU PURCHASE AN APPLIANCE WITHOUT ME KNOWING IT!? Akizuki: Well... I contacted Aoba-san for some under-the-table deal... Hiro: Oh well... I will deal with that later. Now then, let's go to Mamiya and have our share of food. Akizuki: Alright. Commander, thank you for taking care of us. Hiro: You are welcome. But it's my duty as your guardian so don't sweat it at all. Akizuki: Right. You are afterall our guardian... Hiro: Is there something wrong with that? Akizuki: Nothing... Well then, shall we go? Hiro: Right. I shouldn't let my stomach wait. And the two walked out of the office and went towards Mamiya's cafe. E3 - The Mogami-class + Company's Field Trip Abyss Side: Zero: Glad you are back, Battleship Princess. BB Summer Princess: Indeed. But it was damn hard that I have to retreat. Zero: Don't worry. I did some preparations beforehand. BB Summer Princess: Really? Zero: But the problem is... We run out of resources for consturction a few more of you. Do you mind lending me that secondary gun and that radar of yours? BB Summer Princess: Eh? Zero: I'll make good use to them. BB Summer Princess: Alright... And so the Abyssal Admiral returns to the factory to create more Battleship Princesses Naval base Hiro: Anyways Kumano, are you ready? Kumano: Indeed... But Hiro-sama, why are they all here... I mean, Mogami-san, Mikuma-san and Suzuya is here too... Could it be!? Hiro: Nah, it's not what you thought Kumano... though that might make some people like you get excited for no reason... I really called the 4 of you because of business purposes. Suzuya: Eh!? I thought you were going to confess to all of us and take us as your wives or something... O wait, It's not that I wanted to be with you... or liked you at the slightest. Hiro: I know. Anyways, this is my reason for calling the four of you. Suddenly, the door opens and Kongou and Haruna enters the room. Fubuki also enters the room. Kongou: Admiral, Did you call for me? Hiro: Yup. Kongou: So it means that this is a troublesome battle you are facing, right? Hiro: Sadly, no. Kongou: EH!!! Hiro: Anyways, the seven of you were called because of one reason. You are all needed for the next operation. And it seems that the best way to head to the boss is to have you grouped together and fight the odds. Fubuki: So, you mean that the seven of us are required? And was that because... Hiro: It's for the sake of making things easier for all of us. Asides, given the current situation we have, I think my fuel would run out if I don't tone down the difficulty of these sorties. Kumano: So it means... that you are really minding us? Haruna whispers on Kongou's ear and Kongou broke out a smile. Kongou: such a roundabout way of saying things... Anyways, I understand Admiral what are your true intentions are. Haruna is quite perceptive nowadays. Hiro: Indeed... (Haruna is somehow subdued. I guess Hiei has done something to calm her down) Mogami: So, are we going now? Hiro: Right. Anyways, the rest of the fleet is already waiting for you. I have already briefed them. Now, Sally forth! And the group of 7 has left the meeting room. Random Cruising Mikuma is the Flagship of the mainfleet and Yahagi was assigned as the flagship of the escort fleet. The combined fleet were currently crusing towards the area to where the boss is. Mikuma: You see Mogamin, The Admiral is quite on a bind since he can't afford to waste resources. Mogami: Anyways, how was the battle faring? It's been a while since we were used in a main operation. Mikuma: Indeed... But somehow, Haruna-san scares me a lot nowadays. Kongou: Yes, Haruna is quite distressed a few weeks ago. But that was handled wonderfully by Hiei herself. I guess things are good already. Shoukaku: Hmm... But I wonder, will Haruna be alright with that? Kongou: Well, Hiei is just like me and the rest of us hopefuls, we all yearn to be recognized by him and we all yearned to have him give the ring to us. The rest of the main fleet has nodded in agreement. Taihou: But Isn't Zuikaku-chan wanted to be engaged to Kurogane-san? Zuikaku can't argue back on Taihou's casual remark. Meanwhile, the mainfleet is quite quiet. Yahagi: ... Fubuki: Guys, it seems we are not having fun at all... Kumano: Shh Fubuki, I am still looking for some signal. Suzuya: Kumano, You won't get one. Just give it up and wait until we head back home. He will be there anyways. Kumano: Suzuya. I am worried... what if Sazanami seduces him to have him eat her up. Suzuya: You are overthinking things... Anyways, Whoa! Haruna-san? why is your aura slightly dark? Haruna: Haruna is fine, Haruna is fine, Haruna is fine, Haruna is fine, Haruna is fine, Haruna is fine, Haruna is fine, Haruna is fine, Haruna is fine, Haruna is fine, Haruna is fine, Haruna is fine, Haruna is fine, Haruna is fine, Haruna is fine... Yahagi: Everyone, Be on your feet, the enemy fleet is here. And the Combined fleet meet the enemy fleet. Double Trouble BB Summer Princess #1: Hi! BB Summer Princess #2: Hello! Suzuya: are my eyes being decieved? Mogami: No, I think there are 2 of them. Kongou: It doesn't matters! We will break them down! Haruna: Haruna is fine, Haruna is fine, Haruna is fine, Haruna is fine, Haruna is fine, Haruna is fine, Haruna is fine, Haruna is fine, Haruna is fine, Harunais fine, Haruna is fine... Ufufufu~ Shoukaku: Anyways, our reinforcements has arrived. The whole fleet looked at the sky and they sal the Land-based Aircrafts arrived and the readied to intercept the enemy fighters that will come to their way. Soon after, the 2 Battleship Princess were left in the onslaught. Zuikaku: 2nd attack squadron, all operational planes, continuous launch! And so the carrier force launched their planes and the rest becomes history. The Princess of the Harbor Harbor Summer Princess: What foolish men you are... Mogami: I hope you are not referring that to me? Mikuma: Mogamin, You are a guy? WHAT!!! Mogami: Wait, I am not a guy. Kumano: But if you look at Mogami-nee, she really looked like a guy. Suzuya: Indeed... Mogami-Oniisan. Mogami: Cut it out! Harbor Summer Princess: ... Mogami: Because of that, I will not forgive you. I shall sink you with my own hands! Kongou: Wait Mogamin, so you take it seriously!? Haruna: Haruna is fine... Let's do this!!! And the fight broke out immediately without a moment to catch up. End of the Road After some fights later, the team faces the Harbor Summer Princess for the last time. "I'll sink you here now!" Without the combined fleet talking back, they resume their way in defeating the said boss. And with few shots exhanged during the day, the night progressed and the main players were still on the process on killing the boss. After the first three people landed a hit on the Harbour Princess, Haruna was assigned to assasinate the said land base. "This selfishness, Haruna, will not forgive!" And so, Haruna landed a decisive blow on the Harbor Princess already damaged state and Completely annilated the enemy in that exchange. Soon after, Haruna lets go of her serious face after seeing the enemy gets destroyed right in front of her eyes. In Haruna's eyes, she can only recall one word that keeps ringing inside of her head. "Destroy... Destroy..." And the said voice would continue to repeat inside of Haruna's head until she grew tired of listening to it. Haruna who was quite damaged at that time, slowly loses her stability and her conciousness as she lets go of the negative emotions that slowly builds inside of her. Kongou who was just nearby, caught her and she supported Haruna on their way back towards the Naval base to where the Admiral is currently waiting for them to arrive. "Good job. As reward for making things possible, You can take your dinner already. Kongou, can I take care of Haruna so that you can get your reward too." "Understood." Kongou gives the sleeping Haruna towards the Admiral who was genuinely worries for her. Sazanami who was also there with the Admiral didn't spoke a word at all as a sign of respect to the girl. "Sazanami, I would like to have this time spent alone with Haruna, would you allow me to talk with her for a bit?" Sazanami didn't utters a word and she nodded in agreement to the Admiral's wishes. "Don't worry. I am not going to do anything to her. Afterall, I really am going to talk to her." And the Admiral carries Haruna towards to her room (which was vacant due to the fact that Hiei and Kirisima also gave their consent towards the communication between the two.) And Sazanami returns to the office to prepare for the next operations. Intermission #3: Haruna's world I woke up and saw the face of the man that I love... alone inside the dark room that looked like my room. Currently, he is taking a nap due to the fact that he has overworked himself just to make sure the operations were proceeding as planned, and thus injuring himself to that point. But surprisingly, he had a nice face when he is sleeping. He is currently holding my hand as he take his nap. Suddenly, he woke up after moving a bit. "Mmmm... Are you awake Haruna?" "Yes Admiral." "How are you nowadays?" "Haruna is..." "You are not fine... I know." "So you noticed it... Sorry if Haruna keeps on pestering you. Even though..." The Admiral embraces me as he tries to stop me from saying anything that might make me negative. "Admiral?" "Stop and listen to me Haruna, even just for a minute. Will you lend me your ears?" I nodded and let him say the things he wanted to say to me. "First of all... Thank you for staying with me until the end. I mean, I am quite blessed to be taken care by the likes of you. Haruna, I am acknowledging the fact that you are a good girl, a nice person and a very warm woman. I guess I can call you a woman already due to the fact that you are a sweet person. But, Even with that... I saying sorry to you that I really can't recognize your feelings at all... It's not because you are lacking in anything or something. But It was because I am such a fool for not noticing you this early. I guess I am getting too soft nowadays due to the fact that I am living an easy life with all of you by my side." "Admiral... No need for you to blame yourself. I am just quite sad that it came to this." "Indeed. Haruna is indeed a good girl, an angel if some people would say and most of the Admirals would tell me that I don't deserve someone ike you at all... But I do plan on making the ends meet... So Haruna, even though it is quite unprecedented on my part... I will do something about you and the rest. But keep this thing quiet for now. I am planning to make this quite a spectacle." "I see... So what will you do Admiral?" "Hmm... Since I love all of you... I guess I can only do 'that', are you fine with that. I can't love you back, but I can do something about the status." "Alright. I really don't mind if you don't return Haruna's love. I understand... I will be fine, even if it hurts from time to time... Because you told me that I am beautiful and that is enough for me to continue living. Admiral, Thank you for taking your time to talk to me. I appreciated it." "Yeah. I am also glad that you are fine now." "Anyways... Can I request one more thing to you?" "What is it?" "Admiral, Can you close your eyes?" Without resisting, the Admiral closes his eyes... And after that, I gave him my kiss. A deep and passionate kiss that I can give at this moment. Something sweeter than what Hiei-oneechan has given to him, Something more romatic than what Sazanami-chan can give to him and something that I can only as being Haruna. All I know, all I feel and All I want... I gave it to him in a form of a kiss and kissed him until we both feel one another. I debated inside of me if I shall pursue the matters towards the moreromantic route, but I stopped myself since I might be hurting everyone If I continue to take advantage of the Admiral's kindness. And so, I stopped and let go of him. He is currently drenched in sweat and I am completely sweaty from our actions. "Haruna reeived a lot of love from the Admiral. Ehehe~ I guess you liked me too." And the Admiral didn't replied back. Soon after, he stood up and he went out of the door. After he closed the door, I am left alone inside of my room... and then, tears fell as I try to hold it back but, It seems that my tears are refusing to go back and here I am, weeping alone as I accept the fact that my love goes unrequited one more time. Later that night, my sisters came to comfort me and they all tell me that there will be another opportunity to win. Ah, I guess my battle isn't over... yet. E4 - The Last Operation In the Naval base, the Admiral is currently readying for the last phase of the operations. Hiro: Alright, This is the final battle. Are you guys ready!? The whole crowd goes wild. Hiro: Anyways, sadly we won't be getting our revenge to the dreaded Air Defense Princess, but our enemy is still quite tough and the battles are still quite hard... So give all the best you can give and vanquish the enemy! ALL: YES ADMIRAL!!! Hiro: Anyways, I did the roll call already, those who were mentioned, Please head out to battle now! And so, the selected ships geared up and went out to the battlefield. Hiro: Sazanami, is the intel correct? Sazanami who was standing on his side readies the documents. Sazanami: Yup. The land based planes can't reach the boss. Hiro: I see... But we have our countermeasures already, right? Sazanami: Yup. We have our Catalina send to add some range. Hiro: Good. Well then, I hope this ends faster. The Night battles with BB Summer Princess Yuudachi: It's you. Kitakami: It's been a while... BB Summer Princess: A promised I am back. Hatsuzuki: This is something. Choukai: Umm... BB Summer Princess: So who among you girls are the closest to your Admiral? No one raises their hand. Abukuma: I doubt someone in their right mind would raise their hand. BB Summer Princess: That is true. Well then, I will try to take all of you down then. Kitakami: Well, it's been a while since we fought like mad, but back then I don't have my guns... but now, I am at my best form. Better prepare your white flag. BB Summer Princess: I'd like to see you try. And the battle has broke out immediately. The Summer Chronicles CA Summer Princess: Such boorish people... go back! Hiryuu: Boorish!? WHAT DID YOU SAY!!! Mutsu: Calm down Hiryuu-san, I bet she is just referring to us who wants to fight with her. Hiryuu: I see... Wait! Something is wrong with her! Shoukaku: Don't mind... Don't mind... asides, it's quite fun to have someone as tough as her being our opponent. Zuikaku: Not you too Shoukaku-nee... CA Summer Princess: Anyways, let's stop this idle chit chat and lets get on with it! Kitakami: Alright, I won't hold back anymore... And their battle has just began. Finale (Easy) With the repeated raids on the Boss Zone, the Heavy Cruiser Princess started to wear herself down until the last confrontation. "Sink!" As the Heavy Cruiser fires recklessly to her opponents, the combined fleet's effort to eliminate the escorts of the Heavy Cruiser Summer Princess. Before long, the Carriers bombed their way to bring down the enemy carriers and Hatsuzuki Managed to whittle down the plane count of the enemy carrier. After that, Mutsu's turn to bring home the medal. It was her first time to be included into the main operations given that Nagato also has hit the level limit. That so, Mutsu steels herself to become stronger too. Mutsu Aimed at the Weakened enemy and finishes her off after the Princess sustained a lot of damage from the other ships. And long last, the Enemy Heavy Cruiser Summer Princess sinks towards the bottom of the sea. "Phew, that was a tough battle." Mutsu wipe the sweat that comes out of her head as she breath a sigh of relief after confirming the sinking of the enemy flagship. Soon after, a shipgirl arrived at the scene as if she was one of the enemy reinforcements... "..." Despite her arrival and her confusion, she recognize immediately that the people remained were her allies. After a long discussion, the girl decided to join with them and they all head home. Back to the world they all want to belong to. Intermission #4: The Homecoming The girl identifies herself as Warspite as the crew returns to base. Warspite: I believe that you lot were quite fierce and courageos when battles are involved... but at times of leisure, you lot sure can be as relaxed as a sloth. Hiryuu who was the Flagship was lost on how Warspite say her words. Hiryuu: Umm... Can you speak that in a language we can understand? We are all like having a hard time understanding you... Warspite: OH!? But isn't english the Lingua Franca of the world? At least the majority of the world should be able to speak such a language known internationally... Hiryuu:... Soon after the communication Device Hiryuu was carrying rang and it caught the attention of Warspite. Warspite: Is that a Telephone? it looked small... Hiryuu: It's a portable Telephone or what the Admiral called A cellular Phone. It's quite handy these days to be able to communicate to the other side of the world. Warspite: Hmm... You will not answer the call? Hiryuu: Right. Hiryuu answers the phone and she nodded and nodded until Warspite can only see Hiryuu moves her head up and down while saying Yes over and over again. Soon after, Hiryuu gave the phone to Warspite Warspite: Hello? Hiro (the other side of the line): Am I speaking to Battleship Warspite? Warspite: Yes. My name is Battleship Warspite, of the Queen Elizabeth-class. Admiral, thanks for having me. Hiro: I see... By the way, Let me ask you a few things before meeting you, Are you fine living with Italians here in the base? Warspite: Italians? Hiro: Yup. I heard that you do have a history with some of my ships... Warspite: Well... the past is the past, and even if I do have some stigma regarding to some Italian shi-girls, I'll try to compromise. and be careful when dealing with them. Hiro: I see... Well then, Hope to meet you soon, Your Highness. Warspite: No need to call me that, call me Warspite myself. I am not that a royalty though. Hiro: Alright. Well then, A few minutes later you will be welcomed in our grand party. The Admiral ended his call. Warspite: Hiryuu is your name, right? Hiryuu: Yup. Warspite: Thanks for letting me talk to the Admiral. Hiryuu: Well, You are welcome. Anyways, he is probably one of the few people who can understand you at best. Warspite: Oh my! Hiryuu: Anyways, do you see that piece of land there? That is our base. And there, he will be waving at our arrival. Warspite: Fascinating. Hiryuu: Anyways, Guys! Let's hurry up. The Admiral is waiting. Others: Alright. And the fleet dashes through their destination. Epilogue: The Troubles and beyond Hiro: Anyways, Looks like our Operation has come to an end, Sazanami what is our status resource wise? Sazanami: Master, our Fuel Reserves has been depleted considerably. It's been a long time since our fuel hit the lower than 20,000 levels. Hiro: I see... Well then, Please tell the reformed Orel team that they will be collecting resources later. Sazanami: Alright. Hiro: Anyways Sazanami, can you leave the farming runs to the vererans? Sazanami; Alright. If that is what you wish Master. Hiro: Anyways... Let's go eat our lunch now. Sazanami: Alright. By the way Master, who do you plan to get at this after-Operation? Hiro: Well, I want to get the new Submarine, the Italian Carrier which was luckily made available despite for her being an incomplete one. Sazanami: I see... Hiro: And I guess I can try to get Prinz Eugen too while We are at it. Sazanami: Alright. The two stood up and they went to the Mess Hall to get their lunch. And from there, their battles has just begun. - end. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature